Multimedia content, including movies, television shows, and music, is increasingly being distributed over computer networks, such as the Internet, as well as on other types of media, such as digital optical discs and other data storage devices. In digital form, multimedia content is easily portable, and can be accessed using a wide array of network-connected devices. For instance, some video game consoles can be configured to play back multimedia content received from a content provider, such as Netflix, Hulu, Amazon, and others. To prevent unauthorized use of certain digital media, such as copyrighted audio and video, some content providers may employ digital rights management (DRM) technologies when distributing such so-called protected content. On some game consoles, DRM-protected content can be played back using a non-game software application that is compatible with the DRM technologies employed by the content provider. However, since many game consoles incorporate unique proprietary features designed by the console manufacturer, the ability of these applications to play back protected content may be contingent upon compliance with certain manufacturer-imposed requirements. As such, some DRM applications designed to run on one type or model of game console may not be compatible with a different game console.